Tragedy
by glee-ellie
Summary: Will is in a car accident, but Sectionals are coming up, and if New Directions don't win Regionals their second time round, it is definately cancelled. Emma is asked to be new coach. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, never have, probably never will.**

**A/N;; This is my first fic here, so please review as harshly as you please, actually, please review, period :)**

**If some of the words are spelt incorrectly to you, it is because, in Australia, we spell stuff slightly differently. Thanks, Ellie**

_Tragedy~ Prologue_

I took a deep breath. This was right. It was always meant to feel like this. He was always meant to be there beside me, holding my hand, looking at me with those beautiful, intense eyes.

It took forever for me to get here though. So many hiccups along the road, but now it was just me and him. Him and I, I should say, I am an educator, after all.

"Let's get some coffee." His warm breath tickled the side of my neck, and I nodded slowly, the corners of my mouth turning up into a slight smile. "Sounds great," I said quietly, but it was the loudest voice I could manage with him here beside me. I wanted to scream with joy, but he already thought I was freak enough. He intertwined our fingers before stepping out onto the road.

And that's where my life felt like it had ended. Everything I was worth shattered apart before my innocent, brown eyes. Or so I thought at the time.

He was leading my out towards the center of the road, laughing, his eyes never leaving me. Until, that it, we heard a screech. I saw his eyes widen, and he pushed me against the side of the road.

I screamed as the car hit him. I knelt down where he pushed me, tears leaking from my eyes. I crawled over to where he lay, in a pool of his blood, glass all around him. I also saw the driver of the car, looking petrified. His eyes flickered from me to him.

I tried pinching myself, trying to convince myself that it was all a dream, but as the sirens came closer, I knew that I was awake. Very much awake, in fact, and a victim in God's cruel games.

People stepped out of the ambulance and loaded him into the back of it, and, upon seeing me in my current state, eyes clenched shut, my now-wet mascara making crooked lines down my cheeks, they asked if I wanted to travel with him.

I reluctantly shook my head and they sped off in the direction of Lima Hospital. I somehow dragged myself back to the car and turned the key. The ignition started and I followed after the ambulance, almost at the same pace.

My name is Emma Pillsbury, and this is my story.

**A/N;; This is just a prologue, so it's not meant to be extremely long. But don't worry, I'll make up for it ;)**


	2. Uno

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, never have, probably never will.**

**A/N;; This is my first fic here, so please review as harshly as you please, actually, please review, period :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm more than happy to take requests into consideration.**

**If some of the words are spelt incorrectly to you, it is because, in Australia, we spell stuff slightly differently. Thanks, Ellie**

I cut the ignition of my car as soon as I pulled into a carpark at the hospital. I tried wiping the waterfall of tears escaping my eyes, but I ended up smudging my makeup halfway across my face, so I gave up.

Instead, I attempted straightening out my clothes. I pulled at the sleeves of my yellow blouse and then yanked at the belt at the belt holding up my pencil skirt. Deciding that I didn't care what people thought of me (a very uncharacteristic decision for me), I trotted into the large hospital.

The receptionist nurse smiled at me warmly. "Visiting hours are over, but can I help you?"

"I'm here to see," my voice dropped, "Will Schuester."

"Oh," the nurse said a little darkly for my liking. "I-I'm not sure if that's such a good idea… are you his wife?" I could feel it coming, another flow of tears attacked my eyes. "I'm his… good friend." I murmured.

The nurse sighed. "If you really want to see him, he's in room 72, to your right, but if I were you, I'd stay here."

I hated that she gave me that choice, but I had to see him. If I didn't… no, I had to. I nodded and gave a weak smile to the nurse before charging down the right corridor, the sound of my black heels clicking on the marble floor.

Room 40, 41, 42. I passed so many rooms before I got to 72. I peered through the window to see dozens of doctors and nurses circling his bed, some taking notes, and some were carrying large, complicated-looking instruments. I couldn't see Will, and that upset me.

I retreated from the window to sit on a black, plastic chair. I didn't even bother to wipe it. What was the point? Suddenly, a large-built doctor appeared in the doorway of Will's room. "Are you Miss Emma Pillsbury?" he asked. It caught me off-guard.

"I-I… am, yes," I stammered. "Will's medical document says to contact you if something happens to him… but I guess you already know…" I nodded slowly. "Do you want to see him?" Again, I nodded. I followed the large man into his room.

Will's eyes were shut, but he looked kind of peaceful, and he had a large gash above his eye, and it didn't look too good. "Can't you… bandage it?" I asked tentatively. "Uhh… no, we are afraid of cutting of any circulation, at all." I wasn't at all medical, I had no idea what prevented him from bandaging it, but these guys were professionals, I suppose.

"What… how is he?" I said, refusing to take my eyes off the man who saved me. "He is… in a coma, of sorts." I nearly cried out in terror, but I managed to just whimper quietly somehow. I felt a nurse's hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. I was sobbing again, but I didn't care.

"H-How long?" I asked between shaky breaths. "No way of telling, Miss Pillsbury." "Emma," I corrected them almost immediately. I remembered Will telling me that if he was ever not there for the kids, I was to take Glee, but I didn't have what it took. I was the guidance counselor!

I held his bandaged hand in mine tenderly, and carefully, trying to not cause him pain in any way. If he could even feel pain. Could he feel anything? Me holding his hand? I must have been crying again, because the nurse stood behind me again.

"I think… you should leave him be for a few days? At least until tomorrow. Seeing him like this isn't good for you, y'know." The nurse had a British accent, and it was a sweet sound. I nodded again, trying to wipe the tears.

I leaned over to kiss Will's forehead. "I love you, Will." I turned to leave, vowing to take those kids to Sectionals for a second time, and win.

**A/N;; I hope you like it!**


	3. Due

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, never have, probably never will.**

**A/N;; This is a bad chapter, I know, and I apologise for that in advance.**

**If some of the words are spelt incorrectly to you, it is because, in Australia, we spell stuff slightly differently. Thanks, Ellie**

I walked through the main corridor of McKinley High. Nobody had any appointments today, so I was to just sit in my office until last period, Glee Club Rehearsal. Figgins had already been notified of Will's accident already, and nobody was available to take the Spanish classes, so I knew that half of the Glee Club would know that Will wasn't there before I could tell them what really happened.

In my office, I straightened a few things up and just sat there, checking emails and reading books. I guess you could say I'm now a shell of the person I was when Will was holding my hand, and you'd probably be right, but it's not my fault. The man I loved had been ripped from my life indefinitely.

I entered the choir room to be greeted with twelve kids. Rachel was holding Finn's hand and they were both in a deep conversation with Kurt. Brittany and Santana were… gossiping, it looked like. Quinn and Mercedes were giggling to themselves. Puck, Mike and Matt were all passing around a football, and Artie and Tina were just talking.

"Miss Pillsbury?" My head whipped around to see Artie looking at me. He seemed surprised. "Where's Mr Schue?" I was dreading the moment I had to tell them. "Mr Schuester was… in a terrible car accident. He is at McKinley Public Hospital, lying in a… a-a," I choked. "Coma...," I managed to squeak.

I knew from the start that Rachel would be the first to respond. She stood up, taking Finn with her. "W-What?" Her eyes were spilling with tears that she desperately wiped away. "Can we skip Glee? I want to see him." Quinn spoke now, her own tears pooling in her eyes. I nodded slowly. "I suppose so."

At the hospital, they made the fact that they didn't like twelve high school students barging into the hospital very clear, but nobody was interested. They were all here to see Will, as was I.

They only let two people go in at a time, so first, Rachel and I went in. She made no effort to hide the tears that were now streaming down her face. She hiccupped a bit. "How long will he be like this?" Her face was heartbreaking. "I-I have no way of knowing, Rachel," I said, tears pricking at my own eyes as I gazed over Will. I lightly stroked the gash on his face. She nodded and bit her lip. "We're going to win Sectionals. For Mr. Schuester," she said confidently. I nodded and smiled at the young star, before we both turned to glance at Will one last time. We then both left the room.

Everyone went in two at a time: Finn and Kurt, Tina and Artie, Puck and Matt, Mercedes and Quinn, Brittany and Santana, and Mike went by himself. After everyone was finished, it was about 5:00, and I knew there might be some worried parents, so I let them all go.

I tried to get home as quick as I could, to lock myself in my room and cry and cry.

**A/N;; I reeeeally need some inspiration, I dunno where this story's going yet, but it will end at Sectionals.**


	4. Tre

**A/N;; Oh, my, Glee. I am so, so, sorry I have neglected this for so long! I had a massive writer's block and eventually settled for pointless Wemma fluff! School has recently started and I have been to short on time, but I have a whole 9 days until I have to be back at school, 3 of which will be spent at camp, so I wrote this now. Sorry if anything doesn't make sense, feel free to ask me if it isn't clear.**

**A shout out to all those who have reviewed/favourited/alerted, thankyou so much!**

I awoke from a very bad dream about Will getting hit by a car only to be hit with the reality of it. I wasn't dreaming, this was actually happening. It was only one of about a hundred times I had to remind myself. It was like it couldn't happen. But, as life goes, it did happen, and there was hardly anything I could have done, and nothing I could do now.

I usually wasn't one to skip a meal, as I prefer to stay healthy, but I hadn't the stomach for breakfast, so I just pulled on a skirt and blouse, before realizing that I hadn't had a shower. I was a mess, literally. I mean, me, Emma Pillsbury, had forgotten to take a shower!

I stepped under the warm water, with high hopes it would relieve some of the stress on my shoulders, but it did nothing. Nothing at all. Sighing, I stepped out of the shower, pulling on my clothes for a second time, and wiping away some of the tears that had appeared in my eyes upon seeing a photo of Will attempting to feed me a bit of his fairy-floss. A flashback from the day hit me suddenly…

_His warm eyes were smiling at me. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" I sighed, agreeing, wondering how he could possible change my mind so easily, and if he even realized it. "I-Oh, alright, but you're buying tickets." He smiled at me, tugging me over to the ticket booth. _

"_Two tickets for the ferris-wheel, thanks," Will said, handing the woman $8 without taking his eyes off me. She glanced at both of us, caught in each others eyes, and handed us two tickets. "Thankyou," I managed to say before Will pulled me towards the ferris-wheel._

_It was scary, I'm not going to lie. I'm not one for heights, but with Will's arms around me the whole time, I felt safer, just that little bit more. The night air had gotten colder, and I shivered a little bit, so Will tightened his arms around me. When we got off the ride, I pointed towards a popcorn stand. "I haven't had popcorn since I was a little girl!" I exclaimed, giddy with the excitement of the buzzing festival. Will chuckled before buying me a bucket of popcorn. _

"_Okay, my turn," he said, looking around, trying to find a carnival food for himself. "Fairy-floss," he finally decided, buying a huge stick full of the pink fluff. He tried to give me some but I refused, sticking to my popcorn. He gazed at me questionably. "Have you ever had fairy-floss, Em?" he asked curiously, a small smile forming at the corners of his lips._

_I shook my head, his smile spreading onto my face as well. He ripped a small piece of it off, holding it to my mouth. Reluctantly, I opened my mouth, tasting it with my eyes closed. Suddenly, I felt Will's lips on mine, both our lips tasting like sugar. I smiled at him, biting my lip slightly._

When I was dragged back to reality, I found myself on the floor, sobbing violently.


End file.
